Andrew Ford
Andrew "Drew" Ford is an abductor, arsonist, and the submissive member of a two-person team. He appears in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Background Ford was troubled in his youth and was subsequently sent to Sudworth Place, a halfway house for troubled boys. There, he befriended Chad Griffith, Brian Stiller, and Matthew Jones, three other boys who were also sent to Sudworth Place. However, the four of them, along with several other boys, were all molested by a volunteer worker named Jack Westbrook. When the four boys finally left Sudworth Place, they kept in contact as they grew older. Later on, in Ford's adult life, Jones committed suicide, being unable to bear with the memories of the sexual abuse. Distraught by this, Ford vowed to get justice from Westbrook, and he and Griffith got together to form a plan to abduct Westbrook, torture him into confessing what he had done to them, and then kill him. The Boys of Sudworth Place On November 19, 2014, the two launch their plan to abduct Westbrook by luring him to a secluded location. Then, they both subdue and take him to a warehouse, where they throw him in a pit. With Ford recording, Griffith tortures Westbrook. When Westbrook demands to know who they are, Ford says "Now you know how Matt felt", and shows him the picture of them when they were kids along with Griffith. Later, they surprise Stiller and bring him to the warehouse, where they show him a captive Westbrook. Ford tells Stiller that they will release Westbrook after they get a confession from him and they will go to the cops. When he tries to leave, he is stopped by a drunken Griffith. They both get into a fight, which ends when Stiller accidentally kills Griffith by pushing him into the pit. Ford gets frustrated at him for killing Griffith but Stiller justifies his actions. Deciding to cover their tracks, Ford leaves to buy gasoline, but not before assigning Stiller to keep an eye on Westbrook and giving him the gun. By the time Ford returns to the warehouse, Stiller has killed Westbrook with the gun. He asks what happened, and Stiller replies that he left him with no choice. A panicked Ford then tells Stiller to give him the gun, which he does. They both pour gasoline all over the room, set it on fire, and leave Westbrook and Griffith's bodies behind. The two then run out of the warehouse in an attempt to escape, but they are confronted by Morgan, JJ, and several local police officers. Ford holds them at gunpoint and tells them that nobody was supposed to die, with Stiller urging him to listen to them. Morgan manages to talk Ford down by telling him that he went through the same trauma like he did when he was a kid, and that he will get a confession, even though Westbrook is already dead. While Ford is handcuffed, Stiller suddenly accuses him of murdering Westbrook and Griffith, and pretends to be an innocent bystander. He is further shocked when JJ handcuffs Stiller as well, arresting him on the charge of possession of child pornography, and Morgan tells Ford that he got his confession, though it wasn't the one he wanted to hear. He is presumably incarcerated afterwards. Modus Operandi See section on the Chad Griffith and Andrew Ford page Known Victims *November 19, 2014: **Jack Westbrook **Held the following at gunpoint: ***Derek Morgan ***Jennifer Jareau ***Several unnamed police officers Appearances *Season Ten **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Arsonists Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Molestation Victims Category:Hostage Takers Category:Captors